


Scared

by TheChildOfDreams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I donno, Maybe - Freeform, Sadly, This didn't turn out the way i wanted, This is a oneshot of an au i'm making, i don't know where i was going with him, i might make it a multi, not really Asriel, once i decide to write the au, probably, thething with Chara will, this will make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildOfDreams/pseuds/TheChildOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear.<br/>It is the natural response.<br/>To being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

    “I’m sorry” I mutter.

    “Sorry won’t help you now” Asriel growls, unbridled rage flashing in his eyes.

    Tears start to stream down my face. _I caused this. He’s like this because of me. HOW WAS I SO STUPID?! WHY DID I LET THIS HAPPEN..._ I pull my worn dagger out, prepared to fight. Prepared to die. I weakly slash at him with the dagger, barely ever scraping him. He laughs.

    “Is that all you’ve got? Wow, your even weaker than I thought!” He summons fire into his hands, smirking. “You killed me Chara, then you went and killed everyone else. No one is ever going to forgive you for this. Ever.” He shoots the fire at me and I stand there, non-moving. I let myself get hit a few times, bringing my hp down.

**[HP 93/100]**

_This is going to be a long battle. Hopefully I can hold the demon back long enough._ “I never wanted to hurt you Azzy!” I say, voice cracking, “Never...” I bring the dagger up and slice at him, but miss. _I can feel my sanity slipping away. I can feel the bonds on ‘Her’ breaking. What do I do..._

    He shakes his head, disappointed. “Pathetic, at least try Chara” He spits, saying my name venomously. He shoot bigger fireballs at me, one of them hitting the side of my face. I cry out, falling onto my knees. I hold my cheek, tears streaming down my face. My dagger lays abandoned a few feet away from me.

**[HP 82/100]**

_I lost my dagger, all I can do now is let him hurt me and hope._ I get up, standing on shaking legs. _My face has gone numb, so has my leg. Is this what death feels like?_ “Do it...” I mutter almost silently, “Just... do it...” _Kill me Azzy, just kill me. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore._

    “Aww, did the little baby get hurt? Ha!” He taunts, “Your weak” He shoots a huge fireball at me and hits my leg. “Pathetic” He shoots another one, hitting my arm. “A terrible friend” He shoots again, hitting my side. “And a horrible Sister” He shoots the biggest one so far, hitting me dead center in the chest. I fly back, hitting into one of the pillars of Judgement hall.

**[HP 30/100]**

**_Lemme at him!’_** _that voice. She’s getting stronger._ I start sobbing, sinking to the ground. _I know what’s going to happen next. Either he kills me or I lose control, it’s as easy as that._ “A...zzy...?” I manage to stammer, getting weaker ever second. _Why can’t you understand?_

    He scowls at me, snarling, “What?! What do you want from me!?” He shoots about five more fireballs, each of them hitting their mark. My vison goes blurry, my entire body going numb. _It’s getting too hard to control her, I can’t do it anymore._

**[HP 1/100]**

    I scream out, screaming in pain. In anguish. In fear. _I’m so sorry Asriel. So sorry..._ I can feel her taking over. “I’m sorry!” I yell, “For everything I did! I’m so sorry...” I grab my head in pain, feeling something snap. _This is it, she’s coming. She’s taking control and there is no more I can do... I hope Azzy kills me..._ She eases into my mind and I almost forget she’s there. **_‘Oh, it’s been sooo long’_** She purrs, **_‘Be calm, ease up, leave your mind open’_** I sigh as she heals my wounds and I feel myself getting stronger.

**[HP 1000/???]**

_I feel so... powerful. I feel so... unstable... I forgot how much I loved this feeling!_ I start to laugh, softly at first, slowly getting louder and louder. I raise from where I was thrown, a smirk appearing on my lips. **“Don’t underestimate me, Asriel”** I mutter, power filling even my voice, **“It will be your downfall”** I look up at him and see fear written all over his face. I cock my head to the left, chuckling softly. **“Azzy? You’re not scared, are you?”** I taunt, red magic engulfing my right hand.

    “O-oh course not!” He stammers, summoning fire into his hands.

 **“Poor poor Azzy, you just don’t understand the gravity of your sins”** I growl, walking towards him, **“You caused this. You pushed me over the edge. I lost my sanity because. Of. YOU!”** I use my magic to summon a new dagger, sharper than the previous one. My eyes glow red, my magic increasing. **“What did I ever do to you?!”**

    “Chara...” He says sadly, his fire going out.

 **“Do yo** u hate me? Did I do something wrong...?” I murmur, my anger disappearing as quickly as it came. **_‘I hate you! Why can’t you just listen to me?!’_** She yells at me. The knife in my hand slips and clatters onto the ground. I sigh, my Hp going back down as I push ‘Her’ away.

**[HP 1/100]**

    “No... Of course you didn’t...” He says, walking over to me, “Oh... look at what I did to you... I’m sorry Chara... I don’t know what came over me...” He gently puts his hand on my cheek, sadly staring into my eyes. After a moment he pulls me into a hug, holding my burnt and bruised body carefully. I whimper softly, closing my eyes. _It’s not over..._

    “Azzy...” I say weakly.

    He brushes the hair out of my face. “Chara...”

    “I-I’m...” I cough, “dying... b-but you know t-that...”

    “I-I know...” he says, choking back a sob.

    “I-I’m scared Azzy...” I whisper, “I don’t want t-to be alone...”

    “Its g-going to be o-okay Chara” He whispers back, tears starting to stream down his face, “Your the-the strongest, bra-bravest person I-I know!”

    “I love you Azzy...” I say, the world getting colder every passing second.

    “I-I l-love you t-too Chara...” He says, starting to sob.

    My eyesight goes blurry, everything sounding so distant. Tears fill my eyes as my breathing falters. _I’m not ready... I can’t leave Asriel alone! No..._ My breathing goes shallow and I’m starting to get really tired. _It’s getting too hard to breathe... I’m dying again, it’s like last time..._ My eyes flutter closed and I let my last breath out.

**[HP 0/100]**

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out exactly like I wanted... but eh, I'll probably fix it later. Might make another chapter, but I donno guys


End file.
